Arcade games are known in which a cabin houses a VDU which is microprocessor controlled to change the display at least in part responsively to movement of a joystick or the like in the cabin. In one example of a game of this type the VDU display simulates the view seen from the driving seat of a racing car, and the display changes responsively to operation of an accelerator pedal and a steering wheel. Disadvantageously, the game is lacking in realism at least in part due to the static condition of the cabin. The user has no physical sense of movement corresponding to the changing display, which only occupies a part of the user's field of view. In order to provide the physical sense of movement, other types of apparatus wherein the display covers the whole of the field of view of the user, as in a panoramic cinema enclosure, have been devised.
It is an object of this invention to provide a different type of simulation device which enables a physical sense of movement to be obtained without use of a panoramic display.